In general, waste materials mean things that are used and lose material values in human life. Such waste materials except recyclable things are disposed in the ways of landfill, incineration, and intermediate treatment.
Here, incineration is one of intermediate treatment processes of the waste management system and belongs to a chemical method. Because incineration can reduce volume by about 95% to 99% and weight by about 80% to 85% compared with landfill of waste and save a landfill space, incineration is an effective and sustainable waste disposal method. Additionally, the allotment ratio in disposal of waste is gradually increasing because incineration has economic feasibility that thermal energy is recovered. However, incineration has a disadvantage in that it must have a pollution control facility because it generates cause substances of air pollution and soil pollution.
Moreover, physiochemical treatment aims to separate waste from water insoluble in wastewater, and can reduce load and remove solid materials.
Furthermore, in case of solidification treatment, when a worker mixes waste and cement together and pours water, a lump hardened by hydration is made in a certain period of time. The solidification treatment can maximize delay of speed that harmful ingredients, such as heavy metals, move and permeate since the waste is locked in the solid cement.
In the meantime, petroleum is an important source accounting for one third of energy sources used around the world, and most of products or goods including plastic are made using petroleum.
That is, there are lots of products and goods made using gasoline or diesel, but such products and goods become waste materials if they lose material values after being used.
For instance, such used products may become hydrocarbon-based organic waste, such as waste plastic or waste oil.
However, it is natural that such waste materials are recycled from a viewpoint of the recycling of resources, but there are a lot of difficulties in recycling of such hydrocarbon-based organic waste.